Jaya Carrigan
'Jaya "Jax" Carrigan '(//; 18 August 3066) is an Ostanian Photojournalism student studying at the University of Maronburg, Ostenar. She is the Treasurer of the AV club, member of the College Newspaper, and helps run the AV lab. She has been at school for 4 years and is only recently thinking of closing in on his degree. Along with Oh-El, she works at the Oasis student cafe. Physical appearance A tall (5'9") gangling (125lb) androgenous young woman with a shock of dyed red hair she coifs into a variety of gravity-defying hairstyles. Her eyes are dark brown-black and her skin is very pale. She wears an assortment of odd, gender defying clothing, by Ostanian fashion standards retro-punk. She likes patterns with triangles in them, and has a double triangle-design tattoo between her shoulder blades and another triangle pattern in various colors on her right bicep. Biography Early life Jax's parents divorced when she was ten and she is their only daughter. She has a good relationship with her parents, who are supportive of her wish to go to college and pursue her degree. Education Jax made average grades at school and tended to keep to herself, drawing and sketching and taking pictures. When she got to college, she enrolled in photojournalism and has recently taken an avid interest in pursuing feature stories from the War. Personal life She counts her best friend as Oh-El. She met Oh-El when they were both children and next door neighbors at a party given by her parents and they've grown close enough to be called "work married." Oh-El and Jax are not actually dating, nor has she ever been attracted to him. Even so, she feels close to him, in a non-specifically non-family way. She is currently lives near campus, letting Oh-El crash her room and invade her space. Personality Jax is aloof, prefering to stand firmly behind her cool, confident persona. However, she is actually a socially anxious person who does not enjoy parties or large social gatherings and dating and falls for the wrong type of men. Her humor is sarcastic and she picks on the people she likes. Despite all this, she forces herself to regularly attend social events, and to engage with people as much as possible. Indeed, she prefers to be behind the camera, observing from the outside and letting her internal commentary provide substance for what she sees. Even so, she knows that it is vitally important to make the link with people. She likes to joke with her friends that The Hair has a life of its own, and she is merely its custodian. Her facination with triangles began when she was a small girl, when she would notice that any three things could be made to link together if you thought of the world as being connected by lines, imagining them as triangles. When her parents divorced, she felt that she was in a social triangle of this type, with her at the peak, being a peacemaker between her parents.